Future Vegetrunks
}}| }}} }| }}} - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Alternate Names style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Veggie - }} style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Debut style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Episode 3 - } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Voiced by style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" returnofthesaiyan and kingvegetajr24 - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Race style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 3/4 Saiyan - 1/4 Human - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Gender style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Male - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Date of birth style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Unknown - }} style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Date of death style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" N/A - style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Type of Fusion style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Potara - } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Allegiance style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Good - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Family style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Future Kid Trunks (Son/Counterpart) Future Doctor Fruit (Brother/Uncle) - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Mate style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Future Bulma (Wife) Future Android 18 (Girlfriend) - }} |} Future Vegetrunks is the alternate timeline Potara fusion of Vegeta and Trunks. Not much is known of the origin of this fusion or why it came about, but due to the circumstances of his timeline, it's assumed that it was a last minute fusion that needed to be done to ensure the earth's survival. Future Vegetrunks has not been seen since his first appearance, so it is unsure how his future played out since Minotia ditched him and traveled to the present with Trunks. Refer to the section below Powers and Forms to see a detailed description and analysis of Future Vegetrunks' disastrous timeline. Powers and Forms Powers: ''' '''____ Forms: ''Super Saiyan: ''This is the only form we have seen Future Vegetrunks in. It is assumed he acquired this form due to a mortifying event that took place in his timeline where he and Minotia were the only survivors. That, or he just reached it naturally, using it to defeat and/or defend himself against his foes. Future Vegetrunks' Timeline This timeline is decades in the future. One could certainly describe it as hell. With almost every one of the Z fighters dead, and the Dragon Balls rendered moot...there are only three fighters left. Vegetrunks, Great Saiyaman, and Minotia. It is assumed that the fight that caused all of this destruction happened somewhere in the two year period between the Majin Lord saga and the Legendary Hell saga. It's unsure how this was prevented, but one of the writers informed me that Future Great Saiyaman's appearance in Episode 4 actually prevented a chain of events that would lead up to Vegetrunks' horrible future. The survivors of the chaos are as follows: #Vegetrunks #Minotia #Great Saiyaman #Doctor Fruit #Supreme Kai #Kibito #Random Humans Everyone else was murdered ruthlessly by whoever this horrible villian was. At some point in this timeline the villian was defeated, bringing peace back to the universe at the cost of many, many lives. Doctor Fruit survived thanks to his immortality, Supreme Kai and Kibito were hiding out during the whole fight so they wouldn't get hurt, Great Saiyaman (who did not drink the invincibility potion in this timeline) probably just got lucky, Minotia may have gotten lucky as well but nobody knows if that's the case as his power has not yet been shown, and it's assumed that Vegetrunks saved some humans along the way . Everyone else met their maker at the hands of that timeline's major villains. Thankfully, these events were prevented by Future Great Saiyaman and his clumsy trip into the present time. JUSTICE!